


Prom Night

by walkthatlonesomevalley



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma shows up at Amy's door the night of Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> *it's safe to say that after seeing those prom pix from set I desperately NEEDED some karmy prom-night fluff*
> 
> *prom-night one-shot*
> 
> *all karmy*
> 
> *nothing but karmy*
> 
> *as always I am warning you all that THIS IS A KARMY STORY so I REALLY HOPE YOU DON'T GET MAD AT ME AFTER READING IT AND FINDING OUT THAT IT IS, AS I SAID IT WOULD BE, A KARMY STORY*

Prom Night

Part I

Tonight you're mine, completely...

The music played on.

You give your love so sweetly...

Karma raised a hand to Amy's forehead and swiped a stray hair out of Amy's soft eyes.

Tonight the light of love is in your eyes...

But will you love me tomorrow...

"You're so quiet today," Amy spoke. Before, Karma had brought her to the dance floor by slipping her fingers between Amy's and leading her out wordlessly, taking a hand to Amy's hip and then the other in Amy's hand. They moved and accepted each other so effortlessly and at once they were slow dancing.

Since then they just moved like this silently. Swaying to the song while other couples danced all around them. After everything they'd been through and where they now were, it was almost like those other couples couldn't possibly even exist in their world.

Quiet didn't begin to explain it. Amy was supposed to go to prom with Reagan but then the breakup happened and the idea of going with Reagan became impossible so she herself had pulled out of wanting it.

Amy thought for sure she'd just stay home but there Karma was at her door and then shortly after in her room.

At her door back then, Amy had just stared. That red dress on Karma was something else, it dipped low in the front diving between her breasts in a fierce V and showing off her tight stomach. Amy's eyes trailed down and followed her skin, only to eventually come back up and land on Karma's beautiful face. She forced down a gulp to suppress her intense attraction.

But Karma had come bearing gifts and Amy noticed that next. Draped over her arm as she stood there like a majestic queen, Karma had brought a suit in a garment bag, a suit she'd picked out secretly in Amy's size in hopes that Amy would join her at prom.

"It's completely up to you," Karma said, her breath shaky and raw as excitement took her over. She enjoyed the way Amy was seeing her. She enjoyed knowing how Amy felt just by that look on her face. She'd been dressing herself in secret for hours, showering, getting ready, doing her hair, her nails, her make-up to end it all out.

"You look…"

"I know," Karma said, once she realized Amy could never finish her thought, not while she was looking at her like that.

When they got into Amy's room and Karma hung the garment bag up on the long mirror and unzipped it before her, Amy's heart nearly stopped.

She'd been expecting a dress. Karma loved to buy her these dresses. And it wasn't that Amy didn't like to wear dresses because she really did. But somehow, in this moment, it was so very important that Karma had brought her a suit.

Amy stepped forward and stared at it. She pushed the edges of the bag to the side and allowed the suit to be free as she felt the fabric between her fingers and Karma watched, almost ready to cry.

"You sure you don't want to…" Amy was about to say something strange. Go with a guy? That's what she was about to say and for once it did feel strange, that thought. Karma wouldn't be in her room like this in that outfit if she wanted to go with a guy or anyone else. This wasn't like homecoming, homecoming didn't matter, especially to Karma. Prom was the big one. Prom was romantic. And Karma was here.

"Hmm?" Karma asked, walking the two steps to Amy's side and sliding her hand into Amy's and wrapping her other hand around her arm to hold close at her side.

"I miss Princess Sarcasm," Karma whispered sweetly. "And she'll look great in that suit," it was flirtatious and hot, so very Karma, to speak to her like that.

Amy didn't know why Karma was there. Likewise, she didn't know why Prom was suddenly so important to her too. But suddenly, without words, she began to undress.

"What about my hair?" Amy asked. She realized halfway through changing that Karma had been sitting on the bed and watching her the whole time.

There was something about them lately that was just different. They didn't need words and there were no more crazy plans to disrupt their dynamic. They spoke soft now and kept things short no matter how long they spent together. They stared an awful lot more than usual and they sat together in situations like this a lot more, just thinking apart but being together. This was the new Karma and Amy, the darker version, the damaged pair.

Those eyes had been on her and she'd known Karma was watching, appreciating, adoring her as she weakly moved, recovering from her own epic heartbreak.

"Come 'ere," Karma said. "Your hair's always beautiful." Amy couldn't take any compliments on her looks right now, not with Karma like that. The stares were already too much. Amy walked near her and she felt it as Karma tugged at the hair-tie that was holding her braid in. She also felt Karma's fingers gently pulling her braid out. When it was free, Karma ran her fingers through it, and puffed it up, letting it fall and fly free a little wavy from it's time in the braid.

"Do you think I should wear a hat?" Amy joked.

"Do you want to wear a hat?" Karma asked seriously, looking up at her dreamily and drinking in the way Amy's pants fit just so, and the way Amy's legs looked with those heels on and after all that, to make it all that much more perfect, Amy was struggling to button her top out of nervousness from her stare and Karma knew she could help her and that just fixed things, it always did.

"Nah," Amy sighed, a little stress seeping through. Karma pushed her back and stood, walking to her slow. She was so elegant in that dress Amy felt herself growing weak.

All it took was her hands on Amy's shirt button to cause Amy to raise her hand and hold at hers, stopping her.

"Karma," she said, looking down at her and wanting just wanting to kiss her.

"Hmm," Karma asked, searching her and looking up. She wanted it too.

"Nevermind," Amy said, shakily, she was having a hard time looking away tonight, a real hard time. Karma could feel the nervousness in her friend. Things had suddenly become so serious with them now and neither of them really knew why.

Karma buttoned up the white shirt for Amy. She buttoned it all the way to the top and then changed her mind unbuttoning the top few once again. It was the unbuttoning that got to Amy. When Karma pulled Amy into her by the loops on her high waisted pants, Amy could feel Karma's thumbs brush up over the thin shirt and feel at her skin. She inhaled sharply, loving Karma's feel and the closeness of their bodies like this.

Amy dropped her head to look down at her in that dress. When she inhaled sharply again, Karma realized they were doing it again, being intimate and maybe sexual. They were touching each other, and they both liked it. She let Amy press her forehead down onto her own and she closed her eyes to try and breathe steady.

"I've been dreaming about this night for so long," Karma said.

Amy didn't know why, just as she didn't know exactly how long Karma had been dreaming, but it had been too long. That tension between them wasn't built overnight and Karma knew it was half her fault, she knew she had held back when she could've just let go.

It was better this way, though, somehow better. There'd be no what ifs.

Amy wrapped her arms around Karma and hugged her in to her tight.

"And to think, I didn't even want to go to prom," Amy laughed with a heavy labor. It was hard to speak when Karma was so close and so beautiful. She kissed Karma's hair and moved it to kiss at her temple.

Karma looked up at her then, expectantly, her lips parted and Amy just stared in wonder. If she didn't know any better she'd say that Karma wanted to be kissed by her now.

The moment passed though. It was wonderful but confusing. Karma wanted it to happen but Amy didn't do it so it wouldn't.

The night was young, so they both allowed the moment pass.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Karma said. She had brought a small box with her and now she was fetching it. Amy watched her, nervously. Karma turned and presented the box, opening it to reveal an elegant white corsage and a matching boutonniere. "I know it's cheesy," Karma said, fighting back happy tears. Corsages and boutonnieres were things that dating couples purchased for each other, they were good luck and a sign of commitment.

"Can I?" Amy asked, picking the corsage up and watching as Karma nervously took the boutonniere out and held it her hand while turning to Amy and waiting, almost scared of her reaction and how she'd take it.

"Please," Karma asked, sweetly. She held her wrist and hand up to her and felt vulnerable.

Amy put the corsage on herself and then took Karma's offered hand gently in her own. While keeping her one hand still, she used the fingers on her other hand to spread open the band and push the fine flowers effortlessly from her own wrist onto Karma's. It was almost like she had done it before. But Karma knew that she hadn't and that made it all better.

"Come on, my fine prince," Karma joked, bleary eyed. It was all so romantic. She took Amy's hand again and this time she felt stronger. She led Amy to her suit jacket and Amy grabbed it, putting it on..

"Okay," Amy said, expectantly, knowing the boutonniere was coming.

Karma walked close to her and pinned it on. She looked up at her and noticed that frazzled look on Amy's face, the confusion and near embarrassment. Karma always did these sappy things.

"Okay," Karma said, making sure it was secure while staring up at her and loving her face.

It was hard after that for Karma to look at her without feeling her whole body in need. It was a pain, an ache, and she felt it all over.

She let her head fall and her hair tumbled after.

She took Amy's hand again and began to walk her outside without words.

The hall felt the same but filled with energy and intent. They walked out together trying hard not to break. Halfway to the truck Amy noticed Karma's weakness, she helped her walk and steadied her feet.

"You know you didn't have to wear your heels the whole time we were in there," Amy said. She thought the weakness and pain was due to the shoes since her own feet already hurt.

"I'll be fine," Karma lied. The weakness was a need for those lips on hers and those hands holding her tight again like before. Just Amy's soft palm in her own was making her tender.

But how could she just say, "I need you to kiss me?!" More than that, how could she say what else she needed because it was all physical now, all the things she craved from her were physical.

Amy helped her into the truck, letting Karma push up on her shoulder and rise up onto the seat. She walked around the back and took stock of things. It was prom. She was in a suit. And she had Karma Ashcroft in her passenger seat looking like an absolute goddess. The world was a fucking dream.

She tried not to freak out.

When she got inside and rest for a second in the driver's seat, with the engine humming, there was a moment when she knew this had already been enough for her. This was a dream, her life with Karma. She still held it. And this had all been intended but she never spoke it, never to Karma, not after...

"You okay?" Karma asked, resting her hand onto Amy's hand on the seat by her side and gripping it tight. The white corsage on Karma's wrist was a constant reminder of what exactly this night was.

"Just… Maybe happy," Amy said,almost questioning, she looked over at her with tears in her eyes and a confused smile on her face. After everything with Reagan, happiness now felt strange. She was pained to have missed the feeling and Karma scooted over to her side and snuggled up to her in a hug, slipping her arm around the front of Amy's waist beneath her suit jacket and allowing Amy to rest her arm around her naked back and hug her tight so that she could rest her forehead on Amy's neck and feel her carrying her, holding her now.

"I'm happy too," Karma said. And they both wondered then how long it had been since they had been this happy with each other? This entirely loving and needing again of one another? They both wanted this and nothing else.

Amy let the truck out of drive but she refused to use more than one hand. She didn't want Karma to move, she could drive forever like this, dressed-up all special just to have an excuse to hold her all night. Karma had given her the excuse. She'd given her the suit. She'd looked at her that way again and this time it was so fucking real.

Amy's heart beat fast and Karma felt it on her ear.

"Are you nervous?" Karma asked, nervous herself. The way they were acting it was like they were finally on a real date.

"Just happy," Amy reminded. The beating heart was excitement and giddiness. Amy thought about dogs and how happy they get when people talk to them, how they wiggle their little butts and stare up at you with those adoring eyes. She felt that way about Karma. She wasn't moving but she felt that way and all the time. Karma spoke to her and she felt like her puppy. Karma touched her and she felt like her puppy. There was no doubt that she craved her. Oh, and in so many ways.

At one time that thought might've angered Amy but now it was different because now she could see that Karma felt it all too. They were puppies for each other. It wasn't an owner vs pet situation. Amy had seen the way Karma watched her, the way she pulled her into her, the way her lips parted when she herself stared down at her. This wasn't an off dynamic. It was intense but it was equal. They both fiercely cared. They owned each other, took care of each other, and were each other's pets.

Amy parked the car in the lot and turned it off, sitting there still.

Karma kept holding her and breathing her in and listening to Amy's heart as it pounded beneath her ear.

"I think it's customary to go in," Amy joked awkwardly, knowing full well that they could sit there for several hours and it'd be the best fucking day of her life.

"You're probably right," Karma said, holding her still and not moving.

Amy had been absentmindedly rubbing Karma's back with her bare hand, slipping it beneath her dress to touch at all of her skin and Karma adored that touch so much, those liberties Amy took, she felt so safe with her, so had and adored.

"We don't have to," Amy said. "I could stay here," she decided to just say it.

"We should go," Karma said, pushing up off of her if only just to stare at her face again and see her expression one more time in this night. "At least dance," she said with a swallow while she stared. In the time between the house and the parking lot, with the lighting dim and yellow as it was, Amy had only gotten more beautiful to her and more serious.

Karma raised a hand to her cheek and Amy blushed, smiled and turned her head down.

"You keep staring at me like that."

"I'm sorry," Karma lied and they both smiled. It didn't explain a damn thing but at least it was the truth.

"K, well, lets dance then," Amy said, gathering her strength and clearing her throat from the tightness it felt in Karma's obvious lie about the staring.

She got out of the truck and walked around to help Karma down. Since the truck was high up, Karma stood on the truck floor and let Amy grab her waist to lead her down.

"You ready?" Amy asked.

"Mmmhmm," Karma said, placing her hands on Amy's shoulder, her corsage near Amy's ear.

"1, 2, -" She was going to say three but Karma had jumped down towards her a beat too early and Amy caught her in her arms, feeling as Karma's body dragged down her front and her heels planted precariously to the ground. They wobbled, holding one another, but then they were stable.

They hadn't done much of anything yet but they both already felt a little lightheaded from all the physical contact and touching.

"Thanks," Karma said.

"For what?" Amy asked, she had her arm around her back and she was holding at Karma's waist, leading her in and providing stability should Karma need that.

Karma didn't need that but she wanted Amy touching her, she wanted it like it was and exactly so. She tucked her arm inside Amy's and locked her hand in hers until the insides of their elbows were matching and they actually looked like a couple on a date instead of plain old Amy and Karma. Not that there was anything wrong with old them. This was just, this.

"For being my date," Karma said. And the unspoken word was then uttered. Date. This was a date. And Amy knew, she knew it wasn't the same as before. This wasn't a play date or a friend date. This was a real date and nothing could take that away.

Amy knew that several guys had asked her to prom. She knew it because half the time she'd been standing right next to her. Just as she knew that Liam had asked. Amy knew Karma had options. Yes here they were, arm in arm, nerves and all.

It explained all the feelings and the staring and the touching, it explained the way Karma breathed and barely spoke, and the way she clung onto her and wanted to never be far. This was prom and Karma was dating her.

Walking in was normal. They were late so they didn't have to wait in line.

The ceremonial prom pictures were taken, they took three in different poses. In one of them they were facing each other and Karma put her hands up on Amy's face to stare at her. That'd be the one they'd always remember. Months from now and even years later they'd point back to that picture as the real official start. They were both in love and they didn't know really how much, they couldn't fathom it. The flash went off and the photographer made them wait a second in front of the odd sheeted backdrop while they printed, then he ushered them away.

They found a table and sat down. Watched as a few fast songs went by. Pretty much everyone let them be.

They didn't notice it then but it was scarily fortuitous. They also didn't know that to others they looked terribly in love tonight, tragically in love. No one dare disturb it, plus their stay at the prom was so very brief. But then it was what it was, they were like epic ghosts to the lot of them, their love so dreamy and apparent to all who looked onto them. Even Liam watched in awe, unable to feel anything but happy for them too.

Karma looked on at Amy, she held her hand over the table. She was waiting for a slow song, just waiting because she only needed one.

After a while Amy knew.

Karma's heart pounded in her chest. The longer they sat the more intense it all felt, the more defined.

You love her… She thought to herself. You love her so fucking much and you love that 'cause you're in love with her.

It was in her. She felt it now. It was everything. Amy had always been her everything.

If Amy could only hear her thoughts she's explode with happiness and become her wild old self, the kind of person who'd pick her right up and spin her around, perform a dance routine in front of a room full of strangers and then yell at everyone to fuck off while she kissed her.

The thought made Karma blush and Amy noticed.

"What is going on with you?" Amy asked, with a heavy sigh of near panic. The pressure was getting to her. Everything felt so serious tonight, so intense. They were waiting for a slow song and they hadn't spoken about it but Amy knew. Karma's hand in her own was igniting a fire.

"I just like this," Karma said. "I've missed you." And it was true. She loved this new Amy, this adult Amy, but she missed her crazy friend. And she knew old Amy was in there, she'd just have to drag her out.

They sat again, silent through another fast song. Karma rubbed the side of Amy's hand with her thumb and looked up every now and then to notice what that little touch was doing to her.

Likewise, every now and then Amy would squeeze Karma's hand on impulse and send a rush of feeling all through Karma's body.

When the first notes of a slow song struck, Karma surely stood.

She pulled Amy lightly and watched her stand too.

As they walked toward the dance floor people actually moved out of the way to let them by. It was like the whole room knew what was happening even if the two of them weren't quite sure.

They swung smoothly into the normal position as if practiced and before much of the song had gone on they were holding each other like lovers do, dancing together and it dawned on them both that this was, it was a date.

"You're so quiet today," Amy said. "Why aren't you talking tonight?" Amy asked, suddenly needing her to. They were touching so much and obviously feeling things intensely.

"I'm afraid I'll ruin this with words," Karma was right, she had a way of doing that. But maybe tonight things could change. Who knew for sure.

"Oh," Amy said, moving her hand down Karma's back and pulling her into her so that Karma would wrap her arms around her neck and press her body to hers so they could dance like real couples.

"I've been wanting this for so long," Karma said.

"Prom?" Amy asked, petting Karma's hair and looking down on her.

"No…" Karma said. "This…" She looked up at her and noticed for once that Amy wasn't trying to force herself to look away.

There was a hesitation in Amy and it looked to Karma like she might be about to speak, but the words had been enough and they didn't help they only made the cravings worse. Karma slipped her hand up onto Amy's neck until it moved up to cup at the side of Amy's face and run along her jaw line. In an instant she pulled Amy's face down into hers and let herself kiss her.

It was like breathing for the first time in months, her whole body tingled and she lost all sense of where she was and who she was with.

The kiss was so epic, so perfect, it brought her out of herself and lowered her slowly back down to the dancefloor where she opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in Amy's arm and staring up at beautiful Amy, the girl she had loved her entire life without really knowing how much.

"Whoa," Amy gasped… She looked down at her surprised, never feeling that intensity from Karma's tongue or Karma's lips. God, she wanted it again. She didn't care where it had come from, the point was, it was there.

Karma smiled hugely and let out a few panting breaths before laying her head down on Amy's shoulder and hugging herself to her while the song played on.

She felt one of Amy's hands move up into her hair and hold at the back of her neck and kneed it, weakening her more.

"That was…"

"Perfect," Karma said, dreamily, her smile intense as she pressed her body to Amy's and hoped she'd never ever have to move.

"Yeah," Amy sighed, holding her lovingly and knowing that for once it was all very real. "When did?"

"Can we not?" Karma asked, too happy to talk it out right now, too happy to explain. "Please?"

"Yeah," Amy sighed. "Yeah," the kiss had made her head swim and she felt a little of her old self coming back to her. Of course they shouldn't talk right now, it would ruin it.

They danced until the end of the song, thinking only of that kiss, and when it was done, Karma pushed off of Amy and took her hand.

"Let's go," she said. And Amy nodded. She didn't need the fucking prom.

They walked quiet in the parking lot with their heels clicking on the gravel and sounding their movement off to no one but the night.

Karma got inside the truck and Amy waited outside for a second, thinking. She held at her head.

"What is it?" Karma asked.

"Nothing," Amy said, "I'm just trying to…"

"Come on," Karma said, knowing that it was a lot to take in.

As Amy walked around to get back in the truck she started to understand why Karma had done things this way. Up until a few months ago Amy was spending every waking moment with Reagan. Karma could've been having feelings the whole time and Amy never would've known. She flashed back to the dinner and just knew. It must've started then or a few days before. Karma was in love with her then, she had really been in love.

She got up into the car and turned it on. She took her shoes and jacket off and placed them down on the truck bed between her and Karma to keep a small little barrier there so she could think.

"Did you want to stay?" Karma asked.

"No," Amy said with a small smile. She liked that they left it like that.

On the drive home Karma kept to her side and Amy did too. They didn't talk and they didn't stare. They were both thinking about the night and how perfect it had been. It was so weird how an hour or two could just change your whole life.

When Amy parked at her house she didn't know what Karma wanted to do.

"We don't have to be here. I can take you home. We can go anywhere," Amy said.

"I want to be here," Karma said, looking over at her and bending down to remove her heels so she could get out on her own this time and go inside on her own two feet and of her own free will so that there wouldn't be any confusion on that.

"Did I tell you yet, how beautiful you are?"

"You did," Karma smiled and laughed a little through her own obvious nervousness. They had done something now and it meant more to both of them than anything else could ever mean.

Amy watched as Karma pushed her door open and climbed out. She heard Karma's naked feet touch down on land.

"Come on, slow poke," Karma smiled through the truck, now lower to the ground but excited to be home.

"K," Amy smiled, opening her door and hoping out. She met Karma halfway up the drive and took her hand. They were both so freakin' happy but it was hard to explain to anyone who could notice that in their looks.

They burst through the door and Farrah was at the table drinking coffee and waiting up.

That was fast, Farrah would've said, that is, if she hadn't noticed them now with those looks on their faces and those clothes they were both wearing. Amy was in a suit, Karma was in a dress, they were wearing a corsage and a boutonniere and they looked about ready to faint because of the love they had for one another. Farrah knew those looks, she knew what they meant.

"Oh good, you're safe," she said, standing up and walking to them both, wrapping them both up in a calming hug. "Go on now, get comfy, it's only right." Farrah made it sound like to change directly after prom was just normal but what she knew was that these two wanted to be alone and they needed that and would have it.

"Okay," Amy said, loving her. She held her hand up and handed her mom the brown paper bag with the prom photos inside. Later Farrah would cry over them and notice that special something in Karma's eyes, that something that had always sort of been there before but never ever that strong and bold and obvious from a distance to an onlooker or friend.

"You two are so cute," Farrah said, pushing them off.

They stumbled down the hall and she watched them. As soon as they were inside their room Farrah opened the bag and looked, cherishing her daughter's existence again and again.

Part II

It was different, the room. Amy walked further in than Karma and Karma watched as Amy took to undoing her shirt to get it off.

"Here," Karma said, walking to her and taking her hands. "Let me."

Amy knew what it meant that they were here, after prom, in her room, and with those feelings. She knew what it all meant and it all meant that Karma wanted her.

Amy stood still while Karma carefully unbottoned her shirt for her, looking up at her every now and then and then down at her chest and stomach and abs, openly staring again, openly taking in the sight of her and drinking her up in the night.

Amy's breathing was so fast. When Karma kept her eyes down and pressed a hand to Amy's abs to feel them, Amy felt her body quiver.

"Fuck," Karma said, noticing how sensitive Amy was and how unsturdy. "Do you like when I touch you?" Karma asked, pushing at Amy's stomach with her thumb and watching as Amy's eyes closed and her whole body almost jerked in reaction to that touch. Amy didn't need to answer it with words. Her movements had answered things for her.

Karma moved her hands up to Amy's shoulder and pushed the shirt back and off until it fell to the ground. Amy's breasts heaved in her fancy black bra. Karma was staring at her and touching her. Karma had kissed, really done it. This was real, it was all real and happening, and it wasn't a dream. She felt how hard it was to breathe and stand, how hard to not moan when Karma touched.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked, once Karma's thumb had returned to her stomach and began to stroke her there again and kneed at her.

"Whatever you want," Karma said.

"But," Amy near panicked. That doubt in her was still strong. "Do you even?" She asked, but Karma had pushed the tops of her dress down and let it fall to the ground. Amy watched as she stepped out of it and walked near her again, taking her fingers to the top of Amy's pants and unbuttoning them while Amy spoke.

"Do I what?" Karma asked, so suddenly sure of herself that it was almost laughable given all they'd been through.

"Do you want this?" Amy asked, scared for the answer.

"I've never wanted anything else," Karma said. It was one of the realizations she had come to during the time Amy dated and broke up with Reagan. Karma realized she never really wanted Liam, she wanted things to be perfect. With Amy she just wanted Amy. Always and forever, she always just wanted her girl. And things did change over time, that wanting turned to craving and that craving turned to need and by God she's a wreck now of wanting, a complete being reduced to her need, a complete being wishing only for this now and this here with her person, her one and true person.

Amy's pants fell down off her and Karma took no time sliding her hands over Amy's naked skin and pulling her close.

She was kissing her now, sweetly kissing her. Noticing how weak it made her, noticing how in the kiss they seemed to switch places until Karma was the powerless one and Amy was queen of her, in control.

"I can't believe this is happening," Amy said once they broke again. She was trying not to think but having a hard time in doing so.

"Believe it," Karma said, pushing away from Amy and falling down backwards on Amy's bed, crawling back until her head was on a pillow and her body was laying safe. "Come on," Karma said. Amy was just staring down at her there and waiting, unsure of herself and what she could do.

She crawled up the bed over Karma and let her body fall down on top of hers as she kissed her.

Karma moaned into her mouth. She hadn't expected that skin on skin to feel so unbelievably good.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Amy breathed.

"Uhh," Karma moaned again, feeling as Amy moved up on her without meaning to. She was so sensitive now, when Amy touched her she felt everything at four times the intensity.

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Amy said, kissing her again and moving up on her on purpose, dragging her body up on Karma's center and watching Karma's eyes as they opened wide for a moment in that push, Karma had felt Amy against her and it was heaven.

"What choice did I have?" Karma asked once she caught her breath. And Amy pushed at her again, smiling, watching as Karma laid her head back and tried not to cry out with the pleasure of it.

The choice hadn't been a nice one. If she had said anything at all she'd be chancing Amy's happiness and that wasn't anything she'd wanted to do to her friend. She trusted her to find love her own way.

"You had a choice," Amy said, she laid her body back down on her and kissed Karma soft, allowing Karma to push her over onto her side since her being on top was too intense.

"I didn't though," Karma said, kissing her slower, wanting to.

Amy was all around her and every touch made her shake. Amy let her hand slide down Karma's body and grip at her ass, pulling her close into her.

"Fuck," Karma gasped, pushing her forearm onto Amy's chest and liking that Amy wouldn't let her get away.

"Too much?" Amy asked.

"Never," Karma said, kissing Amy's neck and hearing as Amy gasped and lost her strength again for just a moment. "You're kind of a wimp in bed," Karma teased.

She'd imagined Amy like this but never exactly. She didn't know how sensitive she would be.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so," Karma said, strongly, but excited and scared to be schooled by Amy Raudenfeld.

"I want you to remember this moment," Amy said, warning her. "This is the moment you pushed too far," Amy smiled. She pulled Karma down into her and licked at her neck, not holding back a damn thing and not allowing Karma to even breathe.

Karma moaned loudly and felt herself powerless in Amy's hands.

"If you want to test me, go ahead," Amy breathed huskily, moving her lips and tongue up to Karma's ear and licking her there, causing Karma to completely drop and lose control of herself.

Amy held her while she played and she loved the feel of Karma Ashcroft in her arms.

"You're mine," Amy whispered, she moved a hand to one of Karma's breasts and squeezed it real hard. It was enough to make Karma cum right on the spot and she did but Amy didn't know not really, all she knew was Karma had changed.

"Okay," she gasped eventually, pushing away from her and laying back on the bed. "Okay, you're not a wimp," she gasped.

"Scared?" Amy asked, rolling over onto her side and facing her with a devilish smile plastered onto her face.

"Sure," Karma exhaled, she was trying to catch up. She wasn't scared, she was overwhelmed. Amy was so much better at this than Karma could ever be. They hadn't even done anything and already it was too much.

"I'm sorry," Amy said, noticing that it may have been just a little too much.

"It's okay, I asked for it."

"Still, I take it back."

"Don't," Karma huffed, turning over.

"What should I do?" Amy asked. If this was Reagan she'd know what to do but this wasn't Reagan, this was Karma.

"Can you just, hold me for a while?" Karma asked. "Maybe kiss me," she said. It was so sweet to watch her ask for things like this. It was obvious to Amy that Karma felt like she was asking Amy for the world.

"Yes please," Amy said, opening her arms.

Karma crawled up to her and laid ontop of her mostly over one side.

"Sorry, I scared you," Amy said again, this time softer and while she was close.

"It's just… I've never felt like this before," Karma confessed. "Don't hurt me," she said. And once she said it she wasn't even sure what she meant. Was it physical hurt she was scared of or emotional? What could hurt her? What had hurt her? Had anything really hurt just now or was it her own reaction that hurt?

"I don't want to hurt you," Amy said sadly, wishing she hadn't been rough. "I'd never want that."

Karma was delicate, hard to predict. It was funny to Karma because she'd let Liam do a number of things but nothing hurt like these things with Amy. She realized then that it wasn't hurt she felt but weakness, an aching. With Liam things might've been uncomfortable but she never felt weak.

Amy was a completely different story.

"You make me weak," Karma said.

"I don't want to," Amy answered sweetly, kissing her neck and her cheek, weakening her all the more.

"You're doing it right now," Karma pointed.

"Oh," Amy sighed, realizing that maybe it was too much too fast. "I'll stop," Amy said, holding her tight but laying her head back so that her mouth would be away.

"I like it," Karma breathed, pained, "but it's a lot handle all at once. How much I want you."

Amy felt those words shoot through her own body and sparkle from within running electricity into all her nerve endings and lighting her up until she felt she could glow.

"I get it," Amy said. She thought back on the table at prom, when Karma was rubbing her hand. They did it to each other.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Karma asked. "Just sleep…" She said.. "Like this?"

"I'd like that," Amy said, more sure than she could ever explain.

"I'm sorry," Karma said, and she snuggled up to her tighter feeling sad.

"For what?" Amy laughed.

"I think it was easy for me to let him touch me because I didn't feel anything for him." She was bringing up Liam.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, Karma."

"I just… I wanted to be able to have that thing with you tonight."

"What thing?" Amy asked.

"You know.. The perfect prom." Amy felt her head fall back into the pillow and rest there. It had been perfect, it really had. But of course Karma would be overlooking that now. She only saw perfection in her past memories. She was one of those nostalgic dreamy girls.

"Karma…"

"I know it's stupid… I just, I thought about it a lot and planned it all out.. I never thought we'd actually kiss though, or well…"

"This?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Yeah, never actually thought that this could happen but I did think that if it did it'd be perfect."

"But… Karma… It is perfect," Amy said.

It was so sweet Karma could feel her heart just about burst in her chest from how much she adored her.

"I want you, I really do," she reminded. She didn't want Amy to be unsure of that.

"I know," Amy said, taking her hand and holding it up on her chest. "I believe you."

It was silent then for a little while. Amy pet Karma's hair and Karma rubbed at Amy's naked side.

They didn't talk because they both understood what the other had been thinking.

"I think I'm glad we stopped tonight," Amy finally said.

Karma froze, realizing that they had been talking about that before, about fucking, and this was their life, this was their situation.

"I know you think it'd be perfect but I can't imagine anything more perfect than this. Not anything," Amy sighed. She was holding Karma and they'd just had a perfect perfect night out with just them.

It was all a dream come to life and none of it had been fake or cliché because none of it was really expected, not even Karma expected things to go this smooth or this far. If anything she expected to chicken out. Or to end up watching some lame Netflix show and pining over Amy while Amy laughed at fictitious idiots doing fictitious things.

But this had happened. It all had.

"I love you," Karma said, a tear falling from her eye since it was and had been just a little too much all at once.

"I love you too," Amy said, pressing her hand to the back of Karma's head and moving her lips soft to Karma's forehead and kissing her goodnight, hoping that she could sleep.

In the still of the night, they both fell into deep sleep and they didn't have to dream because for once they had it all.


End file.
